Sharkbaitshipping: A collection of firsts
by xokatel
Summary: Sharkbaitshipping, Ryoga/Yuma. Shark/Yuma Boys Love/Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Goes into a summary of the boys first experiences together. One-shot.


Sharkbaitshipping: A build up of firsts.

AN: So hey guys i've mainly been writing yuri but fell in love with the pairing of Yuma/Shark(Ryoga) from Yugioh Zexal. Shark made me fall in love with the serious even more so, with his growing bond being Yuma and his reason for revenge and hate being his sister. He is like the perfect blend of yaoi and siscon! So this is a fluffy one-shot on their relationship featuring a few firsts.

* * *

Shark had only been dating Yuma for a few weeks. He' harbored these over-protective, overly passionate and strong feelings for well over a year. That was when they first tag-battled.

Ryoga Kamishiro certainly hadn't planned on them being returned. The purple-haired duelist stared from down his shoulder blade. Yuma Tsukumo was completely attached, eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Shark" his sleepy voice soothed out, the boy looked up to see his boyfriend. He playfully tugged onto the boys arm and resumed his sleeping.

"Mph." Ryoga had scoffed, turning on the opposite direction, staring at the wall in his apartment. Finding that very entertaining certainly. His face was burning. "Ridiculous."

"What?" Yuma said his eyes fully opening, and god they really were beautiful. Ryoga wanted nothing more than to claim the boy as his own. He gulped and turned away, answering in a condescending tone. "Just that _you_ get so easily _attached and clingy_ Yuma~" he teased.

Yuma pouted, releasing his grip on his arm pillow. He broke out into a grin as he saw Shark facing him.

Ryoga blushed, and swallowed hard. He felt a weight shift from the couch. Yuma was straddling him, his eyes on fire. "That's what you do in these relationships." he answered as if it was the simplest thing to ever understand. Ryoga gave into temptation and closed the distance, sealing Yuma's lips.

"Idiot" he said in between breathes, Yuma closed his eyes lingering in the moment. Ryoga wanted to look at Yuma, trying to read the expression. How had the boy put up with him for this long? He nearly destroyed Yuma's most precious key and stole his deck. Practically stealing his soul, so Yuma settled for stealing his heart. Ryoga blushed at his sentimentality, he forced it down and took control of the kiss.

Ryoga's arms wrapped around Yuma's waist. The boy peered from under his eyelids wanting to see the Shark's expression. "Arn't you enjoying this?" Yuma asked, eyes downcast.

Ryoga was put into shock again. He hadn't wanted anything more this entire year! He surprised them both. "Of course!"

Yuma blinked, then broke out into a laugh. "Ahahahaha, Shark-I-" Yuma was barely able to speak in between fits of giggles.

"What?" now Shark was getting rather annoying, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuma breathed slowly to stop from laughing to hard, and wiped the few tears that had come out during the process. "I'm sorry, sorry, Ryoga really its just.."

"Just?"

"Well i've never heard you be so blunt before," Yuma had stated, a hand clutching his stomach to surpress anymore laughter. "But it makes me happy. I never directly heard you say something like that and now I know-I'm not alone in _this_" Yuma finished his statement pointing a hand between the two of them, hand landing on Ryoga's chest. "I love yo-"

And he couldn't take it from there. Shark kissed Yuma with the passion he had been saving up for so damn long. He moaned feeling Yuma's slender fingers twisting themselves into his hair.

Ryoga broke the kiss. "Shark what-" the boy was cut off to feel arms underneath his waist and knees. Shark carried him up the stairs, feeling soft punches against his arm. "Hey Ryoga! I'm not a girl!"

"I'm quite aware," Ryoga stated "If you were, well we probably wouldn't have been going at it like this." he winked.

Yuma's face turned light pink. "You-." he tried before feeling those soft lips land on him once again. This time Ryoga's eyes were closed. He opened them momentarily as Yuma caught his breath. Ryoga continued carrying the boy up the stairs to his room.

He widened his eyes, seeing that picture again. Him and his sister. Linked arm and arm, similar to him and Yuma, before they started dating. Ryoga had such a calm expression on his face, while his sister grinned widely, eyes closing.

"_Imouto, I didn't think it happen. And I never wanted to be the first of us to find this kind of happiness. I have fallen._

* * *

**1 Month ago.**

Ryoga Kamishiro had been riding down the boulevards around his town. Stopping only to take a breather.

He was going back to the hospital but it might have just been a grave at this point. He had no way of reaching her, and she was too precious to lose.

Ryoga stopped in front of the building, parking his cycle neatly between the lines. He pulled off his goggles to see a smiling dark haired man at the reception desk. "Hello, Ryoga. Here to see your sister again," his voice was sweet each word more gentle and soft as he went on.

Ryoga nodded. "She's in room 317, right, Kioshi?" he looked at the man. Kioshi had smiled "Yes."

Ryoga headed out through the hallways, pacing up upon to the third level, he put his hands in his pocket. He walked through the hallway ignoring concerned or swooning glances from the workers. A nurse walked out of his sisters room.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Still unconscious," she said with a sigh, "But her heart rate is normal. "

Ryoga's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her once again and without a word, closed the door behind him.

He saw his beautiful sister, covered in bandages monitors strapped all around her body. Ryoga took a seat next to her bed. He subconsciously began caressing her covered face. Stroking her cheeks with the back of his hand smoothly. Ryoga leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Rio.." he groaned out, leaning down to rest his head beside her form. He could feel himself getting weak, his eyes were shaking.

_When we're older we will both find happiness. _He reflected on her words. "How am I supposed to find that, when your not even here.."

* * *

The sun was quite fierce today. Yuma sitting next to Tetsuo, Kotoriand Takashi, started to fan himself with his hand. Said hand making its way under the neck of his shirt, creating an opening between his skin and the air.

"Aaah! Its so hot today," Yuma stated, Kotori looked at him, before taking a bite of her ice cream

"I thought it said on the news that it was gonna go up to 100, today." she stated, seeing a pained expression on Yuma's face. The bluenette class rep smiled at the two.

"I think after this we should all head inside or something, " he reasoned a smile on his face. "Maybe tommorow we can go over and duel, I still have to work on my English project today or my parents will kill me." he sighed.

"Trying to get an A++ or something class Rep" Tetsuo joked, giving the blue haired boy a playful slap on the back. "Not that I shouldn't be trying harder, last thing i'd want is to get grounded for the card shop's tournament"

"Ah, but I should be heading home too" Kotori said, after finishing the last lick of her ice cream. She wiped her mouth and smiled at the group. "See you all at school tomorrow"

The two boys waved, "She certainly is going to become a bishoujo when she grows up, neh Tetsuya?" the class rep suggested the idea, filling the other male with rather embarassing images.

"I'd have to agree with that if she looks anything like her _mom- Hey wait_ Yuma where are you going-" the multi-haired boy asked him.

"Ah its just Akari's working today and Baa-chan's out with a friend, so..I think i'll just take a walk for a while."

"Oh" the class rep started. "Shit," The two boys looked at the fading form of Yuma Tsukumo. O_f course, how could I have been so insensitive._

The two-toned boy walked down the park, through a grassy hill. One he and Astral used to always go to, to discuss dueling strategies or talk.

'Yuma?' the floating spirit broke him out of his thoughts and sent the boy nearly tripping over his feet.

"What is it Astral?" he spoke the spirits name with a bit of disdain, due to the pain fizzling out through his body.

'Why are we walking away from your friends?' Astral asked, with good reasoning.

"I just don't feel like it..its personal" Yuma mumbled out the last part.

'Something to do with your parents then?' Astral asked concerned, a frown gracing his features.

"Yeah you could say that.." Yuma trailed on, noticing the chocolate ice-cream he ordered melting all over his hand.

'What's happening with that?' Astral seemed very curious, how a solid frozen treat could change forms so quickly. And something like that only costing a few bucks.

Yuma laughed at that one "Its Ice Cream, remember..but when it stays out in the heat too long it melts, or well can also stay solid when its in a freezer.." he explained, Astral was just too cute sometimes. It made Yuma feel proud to be the one explaining things to Astral, unlike during their duels.

"Ah Yuma," a smooth voice called out his name, looking all across the boy. Ryoga still had his hands inside the pockets of his pants, he was carrying his jacket however, giving Yuma a full view of his natural form.

'Yuma why are you acting so nervous? This isn't an initial meeting with a stranger you've known Shark, for several 'months' on earth.

"I know," Yuma hissed internally. _God dammit, Its just Shark right! I mean its because it is shark but hey-_

"Ah hey Sha-Ryoga," Yuma stopped himself feeling proud at his first attempt of breaking the habitual nickname.

The purple haired boy shook his head, "You're trying to hard Yuma." Shark said. His eyes were swirling and the lids looked swollen.

Ryoga took the intiative to explain himself "But I appreciate it, anyhow, not many people have called me anything but Shark since..." he started._ Well exceptions were for people like Tron or IV, but even that was in such a dark, bitter tone._

_Its nice to hear Yuma say my real name. _He smiled at the thought, Yuma's legs began shaking. He wasn't seeing things right? A real smile! A real one on Shark's face, not a smirk and..towards him! This rarely ever happened...not since the duel carnival and even then those weren't the best circumstances.

This time Yuma could fully take it in and appreciate the gesture. He grinned, full teeth exposed, his cheeks were almost hurting. "Shark," he let the nickname slip again "Err. Ryoga I mean, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in a while..not that i'm not glad to see you." Yuma let the last part slip, and got was it getting hotter today or was it just that awkward silence that fell between them afterwards.

Ryoga only stared at Yuma, occasionally looking over the boy to see a few stains throughout the boys shirt.

"What?" Yuma asked noticing he was catching some attention.

"What is _that?"_ Ryoga pointed at the dark, damp circle stain just below Yuma's neck. Ryoga felt heat rise in his stomach looking there first of course.

"Ah," Yuma started to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. "My ice cream spilled.." he laughed it off.

Ryoga's face turned to its cocky smirk, his blue eyes starting to shine in the overbearing sunlight.

"Yuma?" he spoke the boys name in a soothing manner, almost surprising himself again.

"W-what?" the boy asked noticing a bit of a distance closing between them.

"I-well you don't have anything to do right now, right?" Ryoga's voice mumbled softly, Yuma held out his ear, and had to rack through his brain to try and make sense of it.

"What was that?" Yuma asked.

"I'm just saying, since your just sitting around here talking to spirits...why don't we go for a ride or duel somewhere...something like that" Ryoga spoke aloud his mixed thoughts._ Yeah, very cool of him._

"Why?" Yuma was really getting curious and leaned his body closer to Ryoga, there wasn't anyone around and the silence lead Yuma to hearing the older boy's hitched breath.

"I-" Ryoga started with a cough, the vowel barely sounding out. His foot shifted against the ground below him, tapping nervously. Ryoga had taken his hands away from his sides, and reached one of them up, inches away from Yuma's face. It was suspended in the air, between them, unsure if it was okay to do.

"_Shark_", Yuma said, his voice much softer, and _sexier _called out. Ryoga could feel his body shivering again, and this time he didn't feel as alone with it. Yuma and him kept locking eyes. As if in a staring contest, where Ryoga forfeited simply for the purpose of not losing his courage anymore and actually saying it. He couldn't look at the boys' aburn eyes any longer without losing some self control. They were so damn focused, directed on him, shaking awaiting Shark to finish his _turn. _

"Fine" Shark gave in, his hand moving forward, touching the boy's softer skin. "I like you, Yuma" he sounded out the boy's name slowly.

"I like you too!" Yuma reacted almost automatically.

"No, I mean I really _like_ you, not in the way i'd like other guys i've known, I want," Ryoma started, the moment of truth, Yuma didn't have it in his heart to turn someone down too badly. "You."

"Oh.." Yuma said before feeling his entire body flush against Sharks. The silence continued, Yuma looked towards the ground holding a fist to his side. Ryoga started to panic, internally.

Before Ryoga could tell what hit him, he had the warm, wet pressure of Yuma's lips on him. The boy grinned, admirably up at Shark. "_Kattobingu~_" he giggled, a soft peck on the lips before pulling away.

"Yuma..?" his voice was shaking this time, he had never felt so damn nervous before.

"I think you might have the wrong idea on your feelings though, because I-" he began kissing away the worried line Ryoga's lips had formed into.

"_Love_ you, and just realized it when asking Kotori about you. You however according to her, are "quicker" he spat out the word, disgust at Kotori's comparisons. "And so you probably knew that way before me."

Shark smirked, his blue eyes wavering. His chest was pounding and it felt like his heart was trying to break out, it was so tight. "Looks like our novice duelist got a littler smarter afterall" Yuma didn't have time to protest as Ryoga's arms snaked around his waist pulling him impossibly closer. Ryoga angled himself so he could create a deeper kiss. Yuma writhed against him, until he finally found a comfortable spot, widening his mouth so Ryoga could claim entrance inside. They both had slammed their eyes shut, dwelling into the moment.

Ryoga licked the roof of Yuma's mouth, causing him to moan louder. He wanted to keep hearing those noises. His hand started to reach under Yuma's tight clothing feeling the kin underneath. Yuma mimicked Ryoga's movements with his tongue.

They kept going, battling for dominance, something neither of them minded _too much about. not now anyway. _They broke for air, Yuma panting loudly. He could tell by the raised brow of the now present spirit he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Let go." Ryoga said, stilling having a nice grip against Yuma's waist. "H-huh?' Yuma asked.

"Ryoga where are we going? woah-" he began protesting

Ryoga sealed the boys lips not able to stand his pouting any longer. He led them back to his cycle. "There's not a lot of room, so hold on tight." Ryoga began all but carrying Yuma into the seat behind him.

"You'll see.." he said before starting the engine of his cycle, sliding the helmet on Yuma's head first. He didn't like that look Yuma gave him. "I'll be fine, i'm a professional." he said before taking them both off. It was much worth the trip to feel Yuma's arms clenching around him, the heat of the younger boy's chest against him.

And so it began, the date. The first of many firsts into the boys life.


End file.
